Vivre (Guy Bonnet)
|year=1983 |position=8th |points=56 |previous=Humanahum |next=Autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles |theme-source=australia }} "Vivre" was the French entry to the 1983 Contest, performed by Guy Bonnet on his second participation. France withdrew from the previous contest. On the night of the Contest it performed first preceding Norway and at the close of voting it finished in 8th place with 56 points. Lyrics French= Vivre, vivre encore un jour, vivre encore un amour Vivre encore un réveil, ivre, gorgé de soleil Aime, aime comme un fou, aime, aime à genoux Oui, même si tu dois souffrir, aime, même s'il faut partir Ils se sont dit adieu, peut-être à jamais Mais au fond de leurs yeux, oh, comme ils s'aimaient Et la ronde des jours va les emporter Vers un autre toujours, vers l'éternité Loin, loin, si loin, comme une étoile, un point Vivre, vivre encore un jour, vivre encore un amour Vivre encore un réveil, ivre, gorgé de soleil Aime, aime comme un fou, aime, aime à genoux Oui, même si tu dois souffrir, aime, même s'il faut partir Qu'importent les saisons, qu'importe le temps? Par delà l'horizon, rien n'est important Ils traversent la nuit au fond de leurs yeux Une flamme qui luit, l'amour en adieux Loin, loin, si loin, comme une étoile, un point Aux premières lueurs, ils l'ont embarqué Les fusils des tueurs vont bientôt claquer Tu dois enfin mourir, disent-ils, que veux-tu? Il s'est mis à sourire, il a répondu Loin, loin, si loin, comme une étoile, un point Vivre, vivre encore un jour Vivre encore un amour Vivre (encore un réveil) Oh, vivre (gorgé de soleil) Vivre, vivrehttp://diggiloo.net/?1983fr |-| Translation= Living, living a day again, living a love again Living an awakening again, drunk, filled with sun Love, love like a fool, love, love on your knees Yes, even if you have to suffer, love, even if you have to leave They said goodbye to each other, maybe till never But deep in their eyes, oh, how much they loved each other And the dance of the days will take them away To another forever, to eternity Far, far, so far away, like a star, a dot Living, living a day again, living a love again Living an awakening again, drunk, filled with the sun Love, love like a fool, love, love on your knees Yes, even if you have to suffer, love, even if you have to leave What do the seasons matter, what does the weather matter? Beyond the horizon, nothing is important They pass through the night deep in their eyes A shimmering flame, love as farewells Far, far, so far away, like a star, a dot At sunrise, they took it away The guns of the killers will soon ring You've got to die in the end, they say, what do you want? Then he started to smile, he answered Far, far, so far away, like a star, a dot Living, living a day again Living a love again Living (an awakening again) Oh, living (filled with the sun) Living, living See also *"Vivre" by Carole Vinci References Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision